<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay A While by Priestlyislove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416932">Stay A While</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove'>Priestlyislove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Fujiko isn’t used to sweetness, Jigen is grumpy but sweet, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestlyislove/pseuds/Priestlyislove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin can never sit still for long, but at least it gives Fujiko a chance to get to know her lover’s lover a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III/Mine Fujiko, Jigen Daisuke/Mine Fujiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay A While</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fujiko knew Jigen didn’t like her. He made that much evident with his constant complaining when she came along for a heist. It didn’t bother her, not really. A lot of people didn’t like her. She knew the way she came across; she always got what she wanted, no matter what she had to do to get it. She worked very hard to maintain this image. She’d rather be feared than loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lupin loved her, however, because Lupin wasn’t scared of anything, and that meant Jigen had to suck it up and deal. They saw a lot of each other because of him. And right now, Fujiko was seeing a lot of Jigen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lupin’s face was under Fujiko, his tongue darting around her folds as his hands gripped her thighs, as if he was worried she’d get off him if she wasn’t held in place. Across from her was Jigen riding Lupin’s cock, which meant they weren’t very far from each other at all. If she wanted to, she could reach out and push back his bangs. Instead, she just watched him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was an early cummer, which was a strange thing to know about someone you had never had sex directly with. Despite the cum trailing down his cock, he kept going, determined to make Lupin cum, which was a more difficult feat. It took a lot to push Lupin over the brink these days. Fujiko was similar, though she was an expert at faking it. If nothing else, getting with Lupin was nice because she never had to fake it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigen’s shirt was still on, as if he still hadn’t fully committed to the idea of having sex that night. Perhaps he was just shy about his body. He was sort of a shy person. It was almost cute, and the thought of it made Fujiko want to pop those buttons open and kiss every inch of him. But she didn’t, because Jigen didn’t like her, not like that, not like anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not that it bothered her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts of Jigen were dispersed by a wave of pleasure washing over her. She cried out, clutching the headboard for support. Lupin pushed at her legs, and she shifted to sit on the pillow instead of him. “You’re done?” She asked breathily. “There’s so much night left, love.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s killing me, but I’ve got an appointment to keep,” he pouted his lips, then spanked Jigen’s ass, “c’mon, off, banks don’t rob themselves.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigen complied, breathing too hard to get anything coherent out. Lupin sat up and kissed Fujiko’s cheek, then Jigen’s, then started grabbing his clothes. His hair was fussed up, and his face was dripping with bodily liquids. His dick was still rock hard, and Fujiko could hardly believe he could walk away like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t it wait for the morning?” She whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I already sent the calling card! I’ll be back before you know it,” Lupin promised as he wiggled into his pants, “and we can pick up right where we left off, ok honeybuns? You comin’ with, Jigen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigen was still panting, slick with sweat. “The fuck do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you two can keep each other company while I’m out!” Lupin blew several dozen kisses as he weaseled out the door, not bothering to clean himself up at all. The security guards at the bank were in for a terrible surprise if he got caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, he was gone. A man like him was completely unreliable, always looking for the next shiny thing to grab his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That prick.” Fujiko glared at the door, and told herself that whatever Lupin was running off to nab, she’d take for herself when he fell asleep. That’s what he got for deserting them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glanced at Jigen, who was also scowling at the empty space where Lupin had been moments ago. It was nice to not be alone, but she wasn’t sure she had ever been one on one with Jigen before. Being alone might end up being nicer. She spoke louder, to him this time, “I’m gonna take a piss. Want me to grab you anything while I’m up?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s still a beer in the fridge,” he flopped back onto the bed with a grunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After using the bathroom-and a quick begrudging shower-she returned with the beer bottle, tossing it at Jigen. He opened it with his teeth and just lifted his head to drink it instead of sitting all the way up. He was exactly how Fujiko had left him, only wearing his button up, with the new addition of his hat from off the nightstand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her panties from off the floor and slipped them back on before joining him on the bed. She was too tired to get any more dressed than that. He held out the bottle to her and she took a swig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “Why do we like him? The asshole never even stays to cuddle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigen scoffed dismissively. Fujiko crossed her arms over her chest and sighed again. Of course he wouldn’t understand. She was stuck with a bunch of men who had no sense of romance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jigen shifted around, wiggling closer to her. She glanced at him, thinking he wanted attention, but he tilted his hat down when they met eyes. After a minute of silence, he cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were bitchin’ about not getting to cuddle! So just, do whatever you need to do!” Jigen motioned stiffly to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fujiko blinked at him. She giggled, and his face went bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget it! Shoulda known better than trying to be nice to a gal like you!” He huffed, starting to sit up. She wrapped her arms around him, still giggling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t laugh at you,” she leaned her head against his chest, listening to his racing heart. “Thank you, Daisuke.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, don’t start with that. You’ve got another thing coming if you think you can seduce me. I’m just bein’ nice, that’s all. Somebody around here’s gotta be, for fuck’s sake. Buncha assholes coming through, wrecking the hotel room, robbing a bank, not even cuddlin’.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled again, and this time Jigen laughed a little with her. He settled into place, putting his hand on her shoulder, and Fujiko decided that perhaps she had misjudged Jigen’s feelings. For once, she didn’t mind being wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy (early) Valentine’s Day I love these two but tbh I love all the dynamics in the group. Sorry Goemon wasn’t in this I miss him too</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>